Naruto vs Ragna
Description Orphans at a young age with terrible power go head to head! Prelude In a dark room, Ragna stares at an unknow figure. Ragna: So you want me to take down this guy? Ragna asks gesturing at a picture of Naruto ???: That's right Ragna: Fine, but I'm expecting a huge payment for this. Ragna walks away and heads toward Konoha Later Ragna stands on a cliff over looking the village. Ragna: Now where the hell am I going to find this guy ???: Find which guy? Ragna turned around and saw Naruto standing behind him, Ragna pulled out the picture of the man he supposed to kill. Compared the picture to Naruto, pulled out his sword and dashed at Naruto. The seventh Hokage leapt away and dodged the swings from Ragna's sword, back flipped to the edge of the clif as Ragna got into a fighting Stance Ragna: You Here We GOOOOO! Ragna struck at Naruto and almost made him fall of the edge, but Naruto jump to the side. Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu Dozens of shadow clones jumped at Ragna. Ragna: Please. Ragna swiftly swung and started obliterating clones left and right, Eventually one of them turned into a log and Ragna's sword was stuck. Ragna: Well Naruto charged up a Rasengan and hit Ragna, sending them both over the cliff. They started falling as Ragna kicked Naruto in midair, slamming him into the cliff wall. Naruto hits it but quickly starts running down the cliff as fast as he can. He beats Ragna down the cliff, enters Sage mode and throws a Rasengan into Ragna's sword. Ragna tries to cut the Rasengan in half but the result causes an explosion that destroys a building. When the dust clears, Naruto stands in chakra mode as Ragna enters blood Kane The two trade blast after blast as they leap from building to building. Finally Ragna kicks Naruto in the head and makes the Hokage fall to his knees. Ragna: Die Ragna swings his sword but the Hokage disappears as it was a shadow clone. Naruto appears in front of him and kicks Ragna of the building. Naruto then begins a series of punches that ends outside the town and Ragna badly beaten. Ragna stands up but Naruto kicks him to the floor again. Ragna: Why you little... Ragna suddenly becomes a shadow, Naruto takes a step back as Ragan suddenly turns into the black beast. The Black Beast roars in out rage as Naruto looks onward in a little bit of shock. Suddenly Naruto smiles a little bit. Naruto: Alright, Lets do this! Naruto suddenly turns into the full size Kurama Avatar The black beast growls as the two continue their battle. Ragna strikes at Kurama and Naruto simply uppercuts the beast, the battle goes on and on until finally Naruto throws a Rasenshiruken destroying the black beast. Naruto lands, checks to see that Ragna is dead and goes back to his office. K.o>Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights